the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Valora
Valora (2005-6 August, 2013) was the daughter of Galacosus, the older sister of Ressammes, and the leader of the Council of Outcasts. After forming the council, she put forth her might in opposition of the NoHeads. After Verpus the Foul was ousted from his fortress of Thunder Quarters, Valora kept vigilance over the earth until the NoHead Cataclysm. Biography Early life Valora was born to Galacosus in 2005, mere months before her brother, Ressammes. Curiously, both of them aged a year for every month of their lives. Along with her appearance, Valora seemed to mature in months what ordinary mutants did in years. Council of Outcasts Tragically, Valora's father passed away in 2006, leaving her and her brother orphans. They were briefly raised by the deputy leader, Jarolt, until he and his fellow council members died in an accident, leaving Defacles and Welkiziwan as the sole survivors. Valora healed them from their injuries and subsequently became in charge of the Council of Outcasts in light of Jarolt's demise. Attack on Thunder Quarters In 2007, Lady Valora rescued Sheriff Bladepoint from Thunder Quarters. Initially, it seemed that she had come alone; she defeated the Lord of the North by smashing him into the ground. However, she was quickly cornered by the spectral forms of the Dartus as the disembodied voice of Verpus began taunting her. However, Valora revealed that her fellow Council members had accompanied her to Thunder Quarters. The Dark Lord mocked Valora for bringing only three mutants, but the three battled the Dartus while Valora attempted to heal Bladepoint with a touch to his busom, an action which drained her energy. Roxanne Waterston arrived to take Bladepoint away, and Valora resisted Bladepoint's plea to have her join him. After the bodyguards were defeated, Verpus himself manifested and restored the Dartus as he bore down on the Council of Outcasts, threatening them. Valora rose to challenge Verpus, scaring away the Dartus. She and Ressammes engaged Verpus in a duel while Defacles tended to Welkiziwan, who had been injured. Ultimately, Defacles flung his sword into Verpus' half-form, and Valora blasted his rapidly deteriorating form away from Thunder Quarters. NoHead Cataclysm Physical description It is unknown what she looked like as a newborn, but Valora aged a year for every month of her life, like her brother Ressammes. Personality and traits Along with her appearance, Valora seemed to mature in months what ordinary mutants did in years. Still, she was known for being quite prideful, which led to her downfall during the NoHead Cataclysm. Because of her wisdom and power, Valora was called upon by Sheriff Bladepoint when the latter suspected there was an Olbaid in Thunder Quarters. She was known, especially in her younger days, as being quite prideful. Powers and abilities Lady Valora possessed a tremendous amount of mutated power. Like Baby Intelligence, she seems to possess an incredible degree of intelligence, even as a baby. Valora's sheer might even outclasses Ressammes and Defacles. However, due to her incredibly enigmatic nature, even her own brother Ressammes and the immensely skillful Sheriff Bladepoint found it difficult to understand her powers, and they were such to bring doubt to the minds of Fobbles. Whatever they might have been, it must still be noted that Valora had used them for good. She bore an excellent understanding of the seductive nature of power, as well as awareness of her own personal limitations. During the time of the Battle of Superhero University, with Verpus still being weaker than his normal self, Valora was depicted to be the most powerful being in the country. When she went to Thunder Quarters to rescue Sheriff Bladepoint, she destroyed the Lord of the North by unleashing a wave of power that disintegrated the being and smashed its ground. She also seemed to possess miraculous healing powers, being able to bring Bladepoint back from the precipice of death with a physical touch, though it should be noted this sapped her of much energy. During the course of her life, Valora was most notably seen to possess vast telepathic powers, being able to communicate with key individuals or visions of encouragement. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:2005 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Deaths by Death beam Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Individuals with super intelligence Category:Council of Outcasts members Category:Unknown births Category:Attack on Thunder Quarters participants Category:NoHead Cataclysm fatalities Category:Died in August Category:Orphans